


Two Paths

by Nomad (nomadicwriter)



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwriter/pseuds/Nomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Spock cannot discuss with either his father or his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Paths

** Spoilers: ** Movieverse only.  
** Disclaimer: ** Characters, settings and concepts belong to Paramount and many others; borrowed for entertainment value, not profit.

* * *

There are things Spock cannot discuss with either his father or his mother. Not because of potential reactions, but because they bridge two systems of thought that meet only in him. To speak of a choice between languages, you must first choose a language to speak in.

To decide whether you are a human or a Vulcan, you must first be one or the other to know how to decide.

His father would tell him to evaluate his options to find the correct solution. His mother would tell him to follow his heart to what is right. Both would fail, in exactly the same way, to understand why their advice is unhelpful.

Things that are differing constants in his parents are variables in himself. They change an equation that has a solution to a function that only has possible results. There is no right path to choose, only a path that results from having made a choice. The choice of the path _defines_ what is right.

It is Vulcan to be guided by logic in all decision-making, but logic forbids circularity. Logic cannot decide the wisdom of embracing logic.

It is human to allow emotions uncontrolled reign. But the choice over whether to relinquish control precludes being uncontrolled.

He cannot assess what he should be - only determine what he is going to be, and adjust his sense of the correct choice accordingly. So he must turn to external factors to guide his decision.

His father is a variable. He will find one decision logical, and the other illogical.

His mother is a constant. Whichever choice he makes, she will still love him.

The path is clear. He will choose to be fully Vulcan. His father will approve, and he will still have his mother's unconditional love.

It is only logical.

**End**


End file.
